1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unit-shaped masonry blocks and/or EPS foam blocks, and more particularly to stackable block unit configurations, and still more particularly to a stackable block units having male and female elements that cooperate with complementary female and male elements on identical, opposing, adjoining and/or interlocking blocks (i.e., units) to create an interlocking two- or three-unit module from a single design element. Each interlocking module comprises a portion of a course in a concrete masonry unit wall or insulating concrete form wall.
2. Discussion of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
Masonry construction blocks and methods for constructing various kinds of brick or block walls are well known in the art. Because of the difficulty and high cost of constructing walls of quarried stone or block, cast concrete masonry units (CMU) and insulating concrete form (ICF) blocks and systems long ago replaced quarried stone as a preferred material in many applications.
Cast blocks typically have a uniform size and shape, include at least one cavity, and frequently permit physical interlocking, either vertically or horizontally, with integrally formed or independent connection means. Such interlocking designs facilitate rapid assembly and proper alignment during fabrication. They also permit assembly without mortar, so that some designs of cast blocks may be employed for temporary walls that can be easily disassembled.
Walls constructed of cast blocks may rely exclusively on the mass of the blocks to maintain alignment and stability. However, cementitious cast block walls intended for permanent use usually require additional stability. Accordingly, many designs call for the introduction of reinforcement bar extending between blocks, as well as mortar or reinforced concrete to be poured or injected into (and to fill) gaps and aligned vertical and horizontal openings in the blocks.
However, along with their advantages, the known cast blocks also have many disadvantages, including: difficulty in converting the wall units into end or corner units; lateral instability; vulnerability of exposed mortar to chemical or environmental degradation; expansion and contraction of mortar, which causes cracking and separation of blocks; and difficulty in constructing curved configurations. A significant disadvantage of conventional, structural CMU and/or ICF block wall construction is in the awkwardness in placing block units over and around vertical steel reinforcement bars (rebar) and the time required to place horizontal rebar between block unit placements. Finally, many designs are simply not pleasing to the eye.
The following are among the exemplary stackable block systems known in the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,353, to Price, shows a retaining wall comprising blocks shaped to prevent the escape of material used to fill the cavities of the wall while allowing dissipation of pressures exerted on the wall by retained earth. The method of constructing the wall takes advantage of continuous and uninterrupted vertical cavities formed by the shape of the blocks, which includes a front portion interconnected to a rear portion which has ears on opposite sides which cooperate on adjacent blocks to create a tortuous path into a space created between two adjacent blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,354 to Martin, et al, teaches a modular wall block having a locking shear key that extends outwardly from either the top or bottom of the block. A severable area formed with the shear key and can be removed to accommodate placement and orientation of the wall block between respective adjacent sides of like blocks in an adjacent upper or lower course.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,317, to Bott, et al, describes a trapezoidal wall block having parallel front and rear surfaces and opposed top and bottom surfaces. The top surface has front and rear lips with mutually opposed triangular portions converging inwardly to define opposed and aligned front and rear apices. The bottom surface of the block includes a central base with opposed notches formed along the front and rear edges of the bottom surface, with the base having a trapezoidal configuration with a width dimension which is no greater than the spacing between the opposed aligned front and rear apices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,561 to MacDonald, et al, teaches a retaining wall block with a core, pin receiving cavities, and pin holes. The pin receiving cavities and pin holes are arranged symmetrically on the block and outside of the corner segments. U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,401, to Price, et al, shows aretaining wall that calls for a series of differently sized, pre-formed horizontal and vertical blocks. Each block includes a projection and a recess, with the projection and recess arranged and configured so that each projection effectively engages a recess in an adjacent course to operatively connect adjacent courses together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,468, to Whitson, describes an interlocking masonry wall block with two spaced lugs or projections and a cooperating recess or channel. The block can be stacked in courses in a staggered configuration such that each block is stacked atop two immediately lower blocks. In each embodiment, the lugs and their cooperating channel or recess define a setback dimension.
Known prior art products include the APEX block made by Apex Construction Systems of Portland, Oreg.
Rastra Block, by Rastra Corporation of Scottsdale, Ariz., is increasingly seen as making a meaningful contribution to green construction practices. It is a composite insulating concrete form (ICF) wall-construction material made from concrete and pelletized recycled styrofoam. It is formed in elongate panels having a plurality of holes that align with adjoining blocks when stacked. This forms contiguous vertical and horizontal channels for the placement and containment of rebar and concrete fill.
Perform Wall Panel Systems, by Perform Wall, LLC, of El Paso, Tex. utilizes another insulated concrete form quite similar to Rastra blocks. It is made of a combination of cement, polystyrene, water, and additives. The panel stack geometry creates a grid pattern that produces voids for placement of rebar and concrete in-fill. A wall constructed from these forms purportedly provides a fire, sound and thermal barrier that is virtually impervious to earthquake, fire, wind, water, heat and cold.
The foregoing patents and prior art products reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents and products is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention, when such claims are presented in a non-provisional patent application. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.